herofandomcom-20200223-history
Red and Yellow
'''Red and Yellow '''are anthropomorphic characters introduced in M&M's commercials since 1996. Red is an M&M's character originally voiced by Jon Lovitz, but is currently voiced by Billy West, who also voiced Fry in Futurama, and Popeye and Poopdeck Pappy in Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy. The other M&M's usually make fun of him because he is the shortest. Red can be described as the "main character" of the M&M's. Yellow Is the spokescandy for Peanut M&Ms. He is one of the two "nut" M&Ms, The other being the Almond M&M, Blue. Yellow is the happy go-lucky one of the M&MS. He always tries to see the best in things, and is almost never sad. He is Red's best friend and is always by his side in the commercials. Red usually uses Yellow to make him do things he doesn't want to do, taking advantage of Yellow being gullible, but in the end they are best friends. He was originally voiced by John Goodman, who also voiced Sulley in Monsters Inc., and is currently voiced by J.K. Simmons. Quotes Red *"Just your friendly neighborhood M&M's." *"I dunno, I never met the guy. (...) AAAHH! HE DOES EXIST!!" - in the Christmas commercial. *"Actually, buddy, I think you made it even better." - response to Yellow in the end of the second Christmas commercial special *"As I was saying: DOGS CAN ONLY SEE IN B&W!" *"We can't have thought she was gonna leave us." - meeting Dorothy Gale *"They're Ogre-sized! Just like him." - about the new M&M's for Shrek 2. *"That is not gonna happen." - ignoring Yellow kissing him. *"Who's delivering these strawberried-peanut butter M&M's?" *"98% of people love M&M's." *"What is SO suspicious about candy-coded chocolates who walk and talk like this, You gotta check out everybody, though." *"Let's get those minis back in the tube!" *"Hoo-hoo if we hadn't gotten our color back, Trump would've... uh, what's that thing Trump is always saying?" - after he and the other spokescandies got their colors back. *"I told you the crystal skull would lead us to the mint crisp M&M's!" *"So, Lord Vader... these dark chocolate M&M's are a good idea, but, uh... we've decided not to join the dark side." - in a Star Wars Commercial. *"To the recording studio!" *"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" *"Do we REALLY have to choose him to be our next spokesperson?" - about the Caramel piece guy. *"Maybe a little..." - with his eyes on the ice cream. *"You think I'm an idiot?!" - to Joffery. *"I've had three people who tried to eat me, today. THREE!" *"Oh man, plain's the worst name ever." *"Finally! Something trying to eat people for a change!" - about Dinosaurs *"Well, we made it thru another Halloween without getting eaten. And this year was a close one." *"Uh, I'd perfer the breaks us apart option." to Christina Applegate Yellow *"Sorry!" *"I miss the old M&M days." *"You still believe in Easter bunny?" *"You're gonna saw me in half?!" *"So do you think Santa will like these red and green M&M's?" *"Uh, Santa?" *"So who's the other 2%?" *"You know, we really do look better in color." *"He's looking at my peanut." *"Love hurts." *"I have to save Christmas!" *"You're hired!" *"Uh, that big truck?" *"Well, she seems alright, now." - meeting Dorothy Gale *"We'll start, Monday." - to Lord Vader *"This is terrible." *"Ready!" *"Uh, Red?" *"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" *"He-hey! That ice cream looks just like you-" *"Crispy M&M's are back!" *"That's a lot of chocolate. Must be under a magic spell." *"Yeah, tell me about it." *"I don't think he likes me." - about the headless horseman *"Try them all and vote for your favorite." (Red says it, too) *"I FOUND HIM! THE GRAY IMPOSTOR M&M's!! THAT MILLION BUCKS IS OURS!!!" *"Long ago, my great uncle Yellow set out to find our Tribal Ancestors. He's never seen again, now I followed his path." - Yellow telling us a story. Category:Weaklings Category:Commercial Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Mascots Category:Incompetent Category:Food Category:Male Category:Partners in Training Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Loyal Category:Twin/Clone Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Athletic